


Foreboding Meeting

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guild Wars Is Coming, ah yes discussion of event planning with my specific team setup, the hot content everyone comes to ao3 for, war room meeting!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Captain Djeeta has called her strongest and brightest to a meeting. Her intention - war.She really hopes the meeting ends up as cool as that sounds.





	Foreboding Meeting

"Why do we have to all sit in the dark anyways?" Seofon groused. "If she's going to make us wait, the least she could do is make us comfortable."

Niyon shushed him, glaring at him through the darkened room. "If the Captain wants us to wait here, that's what we're going to do."

"That's all well and good, but it's so hard to see!" Seofon whined. "I nearly stubbed my toe on the way in-"

Before Seofon could finish complaining, a small blue flame appeared in the center of the room. Its dim illumination revealed a candle on a desk, which it descended to and alighted. The flame grew brighter still, casting back the shadows and revealing everyone who had assembled in the Grancypher's war room today. Seofon, leader of the Eternals. Niyon, master of the Nine-Realm Harp. Petra, wind shaman and master of the four elements. Shiki, the mysterious alchemist from another world. Korwa, the most powerful fashion designer in all the realms. Lecia, acting captain of the Enforcers. 

And at the center of them all - Djeeta, the ruler of the motley crew. She sat in a great throne behind the desk, looking more like a warlock tyrant than any normal skyfarer captain with a black mask on her face and a hooded cloak covering her. In her hands, she played with the Four-Sky Blade - her weapon of choice, and the tool that gave her her unparalleled combat prowess. Seofon had always been slightly concerned about the effect it might be having on her, but figured that if anything bad happened, it was Feower's job to handle it. He was only responsible if the _Seven-Star Sword_ corrupted anyone. Anything else wasn't his department. 

"Greetings, everyone," Djeeta whispered sinisterly to the room. "You may be wondering why I called you here."

Niyon shook her head. "I figured you'd tell us in time."

Shiki joined in. "I'm kinda just going with the flow here, honestly?"

Djeeta stared at them both. "C'mon, guys," she said, her harsh persona dropping and her true gentle nature coming throughs. "I'm trying to set a mood here. Can you let me have this?"

"Oh, sorry," Niyon apologized. "Please continue, I am enjoying this."

Djeeta's eyes brightened. "Thanks, I really do appreciate it." With a cough, she continued. "My sources have revealed important information. At the end of this week, monsters are expected to resurge on the island of Unitas. A new guild war will commence."

Lecia sighed. "Are you trying to acquire a new Revenant Weapon? We have a lot of the materials already, but if you had given us heads up-"

Djeeta raised her hand to interrupt. "While that would normally be the case, this time is different. The new surge is forecasted to be earth-aligned."

Seofon raised his eyebrow in surprise. "So that means..."

Djeeta nodded. "I intend to enter our crew into competition to enter the finals of the guild war."

Everyone assembled looked at each other, processing what exactly that intent entailed.

Lecia coughed. "I don't mean to be a downer, but... do we stand a chance? I've scouted the other crews before, and..." Lecia reached into the pockets of her jacket and fished out a piece of paper. "Most of the other crews have twenty to thirty dedicated officers, along with a hundred plus people serving them combined. By contrast," Lecia continued, turning over the paper to the other side, "our crew has you, six officers who are retired, five officers who fall over to a stiff breeze, and three officers who actively hate you."

"Don't fear, Lecia. I have a-" Djeeta said before pausing. "Wait, three of them hate me?" she asked with a tinge of sadness. "That's... wow. Should I talk to them?"

"I, uh, don't think this is the right place to talk about that, Djeeta," Lecia answered. "It's because of the whole, well..."

Djeeta thought pensively before her eyes opened wide in realization. "Oh. Right, yeah. The whole mutiny thing."

Lecia tugged at her collar. "Yeah."

"Ah. Yeah. Okay, nevermind. Anyways," Djeeta once more settled into her serious voice. "I have a plan. The seven of us will be all that we need."

Korwa raised her voice hesitatingly. "Now, dear, I love a good challenge before a happy ending as much as the next person, but..." Korwa trailed off. "It's a bit hard for the seven of us to outproduce a hundred people, isn't it?"

"We have three things working in our favor. First off, very few people have the support of the two wind members of the Eternals."

Seofon blinked. "Wait, hold on, 'very few?' There's only me and Niyon, and we're both here. How could others-"

"Parallel universes," Djeeta answered flatly. 

Seofon decided not to follow up.

"Secondly, the number of finalists has gone up this go around. Thirteen thousand crews are eligible for the next finals."

Korwa whistled. "My oh my that is an awfully large number."

Lecia retrieved another piece of paper. "... we were ranked thirteen thousandth last guild war! With only 5 million honors!"

Djeeta nodded. "It's not likely to remain that low this time, but the odds are heavily in our favor. Which leaves the third component - the execution." Djeeta took the Four-Sky Blade and stabbed it into a map on the desk. "This is our plan."

The crowd leaned in to look. Niyon cleared her throat. "I don't mean to bother, but is that actually pointing at anything?"

Djeeta leaned in to look. "Oh, crap, I missed it." She reached for the blade before pulling back. "On second thought, I don't want to mess it up, so if everyone could just come here and look at the map..." 

Obligingly, the crowd stood up. It was a map of Unitas, with paths drawn out and three groups indicated.

"Seofon, Petra, and Shiki. Your job will be to patrol the exterior of the island and draw out the behemoths. Seofon will be responsible for eliminating them, Petra will babysit Seofon, and Shiki, you'll give them your extra-strength steroids."

Shiki bounced with joy, giggling. "I have a brand new formula I've been dying to try out!"

Petra smiled. "I'm really glad I'll be of service."

Seofon scoffed. "I don't need babysitting. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

Djeeta stared at Seofon. "Yesterday fighting Tiamat you got mad because a leaf smacked you in the face."

"It was surprising!" Seofon shouted in defense.

"Group two is Lecia and Korwa. You'll be stalking the stronger monsters deep in the mountains. We don't know what they are yet, so your job is primarily scouting until you're reinforced, at which point we'll take them on."

Korwa clapped her hands eagerly. "So tell me - am I making swimsuits for everyone or dresses? I've got some great new designs for both!"

Lecia sighed. "Please don't say swimsuits. The last one with the giant ribbon looked ridiculous on me."

"Aw, dear, what's the matter? I heard from Zooey that she was awfully fond of it on you. Made you look like a present for her," she whispered suggestively.

Lecia blushed furiously, but said nothing.

"We'll choose outfits on location, Korwa. Bring swimsuits tentatively, however. The defensive benefits will be worth it. Group three will be Niyon and myself. We'll be reinforcing the two groups, alternating as resources and situations decree. We'll be taking bait that group one accrues and using it to lure out monsters for group two."

"As long as it's for you, I have no complaints. I've pledged to serve you, Captain," Niyon answered with a soft expression on her face.

"That's what I like to hear, Niyon. By my estimates, we'll be out in the field for ten hours, and that should be enough for us to ensure a good placing in the tournament. Does anyone have any questions?"

Petra raised her hand. "What about everyone else? Surely they'd be able to help out."

Djeeta shook her head. "As much as I respect the abilities of everyone in the crew, the rules of the tournament say an officer has to be present for the points to count. And I'm the only officer I can trust to actually be present. You six are the most qualified for these roles."

Petra frowned, eyes downcast. "Surely someone other than me is more well qualified. Miss Yuisis is far more powerful than I in combat, and Miss Rosetta's powers are uncomparable."

Djeeta blinked. "Petra, honey. Do you realize what you have that they don't?"

Petra shook her head.

"You can actually fight without taking _ten million damn years_ to prepare yourself. Have you _seen_ Rosetta in combat? I want to kill behemoths in a minute each, not ten hours each."

Petra didn't look up, but broke out in giggles. "That's fair, I guess..."

"Chin up, Petra," Djeeta continued supportively. "You're a valued member of the team."

Petra smiled.

"Anyone else?" Djeeta looked around the room. No one asked anything, but all were clearly thinking of the challenges to come. "That is all, then. You are dismissed." And with that, Djeeta reached out and snuffed the candle's blue flame, casting the room into darkness once more.

"Um, Djeeta?" Lecia asked. "Could you...?"

"Oh, right." A curtain pulled back, revealing a giant window in the back of the room as light poured in once more. Djeeta, her mask off and hood down, quickly opened up the rest of the windows. "Sorry, I've been thinking of doing this for ages and it seemed super cool..."

Djeeta turned around to find everyone had already left. She sighed. "Ah well. It was fun, at least."


End file.
